dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Estan Plains
Overview The Estan Plains are situated in the heart of Gransys, where the capital of Gran Soren resides. Ruins of fallen outer fortifications of Gran Soren form a broken ring through the plain. Roads out of Gran Soren lead: north towards the Deos Hills and Conquest Road; west to the Wilted Forest - a side path from this leads to The Ancient Quarry; and southwest towards Moonsbit Pass and the Moonshower Cliffs. Two minor exits of The Catacombs are found here - one under the river bridge, and another next to one of the broken walls west of the capital. The coast area to the east is named Cape Pactforge. Amongst the broken walls is a small hut, referred to as the Collapsed Meeting Room, and near the Quarry entrance are two more huts, one of which is referred to as the Miner's Hut. Inhabitants Foes Despite being so close to the capital, the area is still rife with bandits looking to assail travellers, and monsters out beyond the crumbling walls. The main inhabitant of the plains are numerous peaceful Oxen. In addition there are Bandits waiting to ambush unwary travellers near and on the broken walls just outside Gran Soren's gates. Further out Harpies circling a small stagnant pool can be found, and on the far boundaries Goblins and Wolves, whilst at the edge of the plains, near the river are Saurians. In the open area between Gran Soren and The Ancient Quarry may be found a Cyclops. The presence of Oxen sometimes attracts a Griffin. At night Undead arise along the roads and fields, and the Goblins become more bold taking to the road leading to the Quarry, elsewhere Salvation Members also appear at night in ambush. During Post-Game, the plains become infested with Hellhounds, whilst the sky is filled with more Harpies and Succubi; two Gargoyles take roost on an old gate on the path between Gran Soren's south and north gates. Additionally a Wyvern appears, remaining in the area until opened out Everfall is entered for the first time. East of the Miner's Hut, near the road, a Drake appears. Friends The roads leading from Gran Soren are traversed by porters and soldiers during the day, as well as an occasional Wandering Pawn. People found here include the porters and traders Alastor, and Keenan; and the guards Ser Basius, Ser Bryan, Ser Elrend, Ser Rickart, Ser Roderick, Ser Serdic, Ser Sharlen. Loot Quests *Griffin's Bane - the rendezvous with the men of the enlistment corps starts here. Pawn Chatter "Gran Soren, the beating heart of all Gransys." "Those walls must be a great comfort to those who dwell within." "Mm, feel that breeze..." "Stray from the roads and we'll soon find monsters, Arisen." "The ground bears tracks... A wild animal of some sort?" "Even the capital is not without its dangers. Best we remained cautious." "The water draws some beasts near. Stay sharp." " 'Twas monsters left these scars." "Monsters may nest in empty tents, Master. Beware." "Be it monsters or beasts of the wood, there is plenty of reason to stay wary." "That's goblin I smell, Master. Keep close watch around us." "I'll warrant this was a proud wall, once. Perhaps there's aught nearby yet." "Seems we've found the quarry." "Such open locales make fleeing from enemies a tricky proposition." "The duke's forces grow. Din army of scholars peer over old texts, all to fight the wyrm." (subs display the wrong text) Notes *The wall ruins are the consequence of an attack by a flock of Griffins around thirty years before the events in Dragon's Dogma. See also the quest Committed to Memory. *At the northwestern part of plains there is a large cavity (inhabited by Wolves) and signs of a camp. There are also smaller excavations all around. This may indicate former mining activity in the area. *At night a lots of Undead arise from the ground, mostly around roads and river beds which may point to either large scale of Bandits /Goblins activity in the region or some cataclysm in the past *At Cape Pactforge the Brine attacks very close to the shore. Gallery Estan Plains.jpg Category:Regions